hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
He Kane Hewa'ole (episode)
He Kāne Hewa'ole (An Innocent Man) is the 14th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Chin and Kono join HPD who are engaged in a high-speed chase but the chase ends in tragedy when the car crashes, resulting in the driver suffering injuries which later kill him. Kono and Chin soon make a grim discovery about the contents of the box that the driver was carrying, prompting the team to launch a full investigation. Plot Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua are out on a drive when a call comes in concerning a speeding driver. With Kono at the wheel, she and Chin decide to join in. The chase ends in tragedy, though when the car crashes, fatally wounding the driver while Chin makes a grim discovery about the contents of the box: it contains a human head. Chin and Kono's colleagues from Hawaii Five-0, Detective Danny Williams and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett join the crime scene. Eventually, the driver succumbs to his wounds and dies with the team learning that the dead man's family are all illegal immigrants from China. Investigation reveals that the severed head is a man named Henry Duncan who was a thyroid cancer patient under the care of Dr. Malia Waincroft, Chin's former fiancée. The team soon discover that the victim's wife, Nicole Duncan has gone missing. Steve and Danny question Nicole's father, Robert Rovin but Rovin is acting unusually strange, almost as if he has to be somewhere. Steve and Danny leave but begin tailing Rovin whom they follow to the dock. Steve later kills the man who ordered Rovin to come and discovers that it's Spencer Owens, Nicole Duncan's lover and also the same man Kono interviewed earlier. The team put the pieces together and learn that Nicole was the mastermind of the plan all along: she planned on getting the money from her father so that she and Spencer could run away together to Paris because France has no extradition laws concerning citizens from the United States. Steve and Danny confront Nicole at the airport and eventually arrest her. Steve later meets Mr. Chi, the father of the getaway driver, Han Chi, Steve informing Mr. Chi that Governor Pat Jameson has fast-tracked his family for American citizenship. Notes * First time a "term of endearment" is used between Steve and Danny. * Danny does a fantastic rolling passenger side door exit from the still moving Camaro. Quotes (Danny walks into Steve's house and whistles) Danny Williams: Yo. Steve McGarrett: Yo... What happened to the courtesy knock? Danny Williams: Oh, uh, I think it got played out with the high-five and the bro-hug.I can, you want me to do it now? (knocks on the kitchen door frame) Happy? Steve McGarrett: What's in the box? Danny Williams: I got you a present. Steve McGarrett: You got me a present? Danny Williams: I wanna put a smile on your face. Steve McGarrett: Really? Danny Williams: No. UPS left it for you. Danny Williams: CHiPs. Reminds me of CHiPs. You remember CHiPs? Steve McGarrett: Of course I remember CHiPs. You know, I always thought that would be the sweetest gig. You get to ride a motorcycle all day. Solving crimes. You go on chases. Danny Williams: No, no, no. No. You know the mortality rates of motor cops is five times higher than regular people. Steve McGarrett: Hey, Danny, it's a TV cop fantasy. Why do you gotta ruin it over statistics? Danny Williams: Fine. It's a TV cop fantasy. In my TV cop fantasy, I am Erik Estrada, you're the other guy. Steve McGarrett: I don't think so, baby. Steve McGarrett: Okay, what about our John Doe number 2? Danny Williams: You mean Jack? Steve McGarrett: You got an ID? Danny Williams: No, Jack - His head was in a box. Jack. Chin Ho Kelly: That just ain't right, brah. Danny Williams: Too soon? Steve McGarrett: A little bit. Danny Williams: Woah, woah, woah. Not so close, Wilcox. Steve McGarrett: Hey, you know what? Relax. Okay, don't tell me how to tail a suspect. And by the way, if this was CHiPs, I'd be Estrada, you'd be Wilcox. All right? Danny Williams: I don't think so. Danny Williams: Estrada was a bad bitch, man. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, that's why there's no way. Danny Williams: Ha, wait a minute. Why can't I be Estrada? Steve McGarrett: In a world where I didn't exist, you could be whatever you want. Danny Williams: That world sounds lovely. Steve McGarrett: It's logistics anyway, Danny. I mean, it's Estrada's got dark hair. Wilcox is the blond. Danny Williams: I know, I know. But ladies loved Estrada. Steve McGarrett: Case in point, bro. Danny Williams: Please. Please stop. You're making a fool of yourself. Steve McGarrett: I'm just saying. Danny Williams: Just stop. Steve McGarrett: Just listen to what I'm saying, man. I have more in common with Estrada. Danny Williams: Like what? What do you have in common? Like a nickname? I didn't know you had a nickname. I have a nickname and so did Ponch. Steve McGarrett: That's ridiculous. What, just because I call you Danno doesn't make you Ponch. Danny Williams: Can we just both be Estrada? Steve McGarrett: That's fine. Danny Williams: Thank you. (Kono and Chin walk in) Kono Kalakaua: Hey, what are you guys watching? Steve McGarrett: CHiPs marathon. Kono Kalakaua: I never heard of it. Chin Ho Kelly: I used to watch this show as a kid. Got me interested in riding bikes. Kono Kalakaua: Ew - That guy's pretty hot. Steve McGarrett: The dark one, right? Kono Kalakaua: No, the blonde. Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams: That's me. Trivia * Steve gets a clutch plate instead of the expected master cylinder for the Mercury Marquis from the online part dealer. * Steve eventually gets his master cylinder for the 1974 Mercury Marquis from Mr. Chi as a gift. Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)